


First night home

by Mjfeazy



Series: Chansung family [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Cute Hwang Hyunjin, Cute Kim Seungmin, Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, First night home, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), comforting Chan, hyunjin is dramatic, loving Chan, nervous jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjfeazy/pseuds/Mjfeazy
Summary: "I guess no one missed me." Chan laughs."I missed you." Changbin replies."oh don't get me started." Hyunjin sighs dramatically before stuffing his face with more food.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Chansung family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776229
Kudos: 17





	First night home

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited update. Sorry for taking so long my motivation has been non existent but it has recently come back.

Jisung took a deep shaky breath trying to calm his nerves. 

"It's gonna be okay baby everything will be fine." Chan tries to soothe Jisung's raging anxiety. 

"Of course you can say that you've done this before I haven't." Jisung huffs. 

"You'll do amazing sweetheart." Chan kisses the top of Jisung's head before pulling the younger male off the elevator and towards the apartment. 

Jisung takes one look down at Jihan sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiles. Chan opens the door and the trio make their way into the living room to be greeted by their other four boys sleeping and two best friends watching a movie. Felix notices them first and squeals quickly making his way to his best friend. 

"How was the ride?" Felix asks 

"It was fine actually. He slept the whole way." Jisung replies. 

"That's good. The kids just fell asleep so you want me to wake them for you?" Changbin asks. 

"No it's okay let them sleep it gives us time to settle in a bit." Chan smiles.

"While you guys were in the hospital we already moved all of Jisung's things over here and moved my things over there. We also set up the nursery in my old room." Changbin informs the pair. 

"Thanks guys it means a lot." Jisung says smiling at the engaged couple. 

"Of course Sungie." Felix laughs. 

After a quick catch up session Felix and Changbin left to give the couple time to adjust while the kids were still asleep. Jisung lays Jihan in his crib and looks around the nursery in awe. The theme was woodland creatures and there were many cute little acorns around the room that made Jisung's heart swell. 

"They did good." Chan smiles wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist and placing a loving kiss on his temple. "Jihan really is like a baby squirrel. he got your chubby cheeks." 

"shut up" Jisung giggles softly lightly pinching Chan's arm. 

"go take a shower and try to get comfortable with the new setting okay?" 

"but i wanna stay with baby." Jisung pouts. 

"i know baby but you need to be clean and comfortable try to settle your anxiety a bit. it'll help you i promise." Chan tells Jisung. 

After a small internal debate Jisung leaves the nursery and makes his way to his new bedroom. he looks around the room and takes his time to look through everything so he knows where all his stuff his before making his way into the bathroom and stripping down hopping in the shower. Jisung feels his body relax the minute the hot water hits his body and sighs in content. This is the first time all day that Jisung has felt truly relaxed. Since he got his discharge papers this morning his anxiety has been at an all time high. Chan has reassured him so many times that everything will be okay but Jisung can't help but fear the worse. 

Carefully washing his body Jisung turns off the water and slips out the shower wrapping himself in a nice fluffy towel. Slipping on his underwear Jisung makes his way back into the room where Chan was sitting on the bed waiting for him so he can clean his incision cut. Jisung lays on the bed and watches as Chan hovers over him carefully cleaning and rewrapping his incision. a few minutes pass before Chan looks up at Jisung and smiles his dimples on full display. Chan places his hands on either side of Jisung's head and leans down to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I love you so much Han Jisung." Chan whispers against his lips. 

"I love you too Chan." Jisung smiles. 

"Get dressed I'll start making dinner." Chan says before getting up and cleaning everything off the bed and leaving. 

Jisung gets up and makes his way to the dresser pulling on a pair of pajama pants and one of Chan's shirts then makes his way to the living room seeing it empty before hearing voices in the kitchen. Moving to the kitchen Jisung sees Chan cooking while the boys sat at the island talking to him. 

"If mommy is a squirrel and daddy is a kangaroo what does that make my baby brother daddy?" Jeongin asks.

"Whatever you want him to be Innie." Chan tells the youngest. 

"I think he should be a meerkat." Seungmin suggest. 

"He's got a point." Minho agrees. 

"and why should he be a meerkat?" Chan question his kids. 

"He just reminds me of one." Seungmin says. 

"i can see it." Hyunjin nods. 

"Okay then Jihan is a meerkat." Jeongin gushes. 

JIsung smiles softly listening to the kids conversation with Chan. Suddenly a cry is heard throughout the house and everyone snaps their heads towards the kitchen entrance. 

"I'll be back." Jisung smiles at them before quickly making his way to the nursery and picking Jihan up. After a quick diaper change Jisung was back in the kitchen and Chan was handing him a bottle. Jisung places the bottle in Jihan's mouth and watches the baby latch on quickly. 

"Hi mommy." Jeongin smiles hugging Jisung's legs once Jihan is quiet. 

"Hi baby." Jisung smiles sitting down at the kitchen table so he can hug Jeongin while feeding Jihan. 

"Daddy says that Felix and Changbin are coming over for dinner." Minho tells Jisung. 

"Awe i get to have all my favorite people in one room." Jisung smiles brightly. 

As if on cue the front door opens and in comes Felix and Changbin. 

"the party don't start till i walk in." Felix says walking into the kitchen before noticing Jisung feeding the baby. "Awe can i feed him." Felix gushes quickly making his way to Jisung. 

"of course." Jisung nods handing Felix the baby. 

Once Felix safely has the baby Jisung walks over to hug Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Minho. Changbin helps Chan to start serving plates while Jisung fills everyone drinks. Jeongin, Minho, Hyunjin, and Seungmin sit down at their spots and Felix places a now sleeping Jihan in his baby swing that Chan set up in the corner of the kitchen. Once everyone is seated they start eating. 

"how does it feel to be home?" Changbin asks. 

"it feels good." Jisung smiles. "i missed everyone." 

"we missed you too mommy." Hyunjin says. 

"i missed you the most." Felix adds. 

"No you didn't i did." Minho claims. 

"That's not possible." Seungmin declares. 

"We all know i missed mommy the most." Jeongin says. 

"I guess no one missed me." Chan laughs. 

"I missed you." Changbin replies. 

"oh don't get me started." Hyunjin sighs dramatically before stuffing his face with more food. 

Laughing Chan ruffles Hyunjin's hair fondly. Dinner goes by quickly and before Jisung can process Felix and Changbin leave and the kids are tucked into bed. Chan climbs into bed next to Jisung and smiles watching the squirrel like boy snuggle into the bed. Chan wraps one arm around Jisung and pulls him close to his chest. Jisung sighs before cuddling closer burying his face into Chan's shirt. 

"I love you Channie." Jisung mumbles after a few moments of silence. 

"I love you too Sungie." Chan smiles placing a soft kiss on top of Jisung's head before falling asleep. 

An hour later Jisung wakes up to Jihan crying and quickly gets out of bed making his way to Jihan's nursery. Jisung picks up Jihan and quickly changes his diaper before sitting down in the rocking chair. Chan walks in a few moments later with a bottle and hands it to Jisung. Jisung takes the bottle and places it in Jihan's mouth watching the baby eagerly drink the milk. Chan sits down on the floor next to the rocking chair watching Jisung and Jihan. 

"you can go to bed Channie it's okay." Jisung reassures him. 

"i'll sleep when you sleep." Chan replies softly up a Jisung. 

Jihan quickly finishes his bottle and Jisung burps him before swaddling him and placing him back in his crib. Chan and Jisung make their way back to their room before laying back down and falling asleep again. The cycle continues three more times before morning comes. Jisung lays in bed happy that the first night home wasn't as bad as he imagined it to be. 

"see baby i told you everything was going to be okay." Chan smiles at Jisung placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Before Jisung can respond the door to their bedroom opens and in comes Jeongin and Seungmin. 

"Good morning mommy good morning daddy." Jeongin says waving cutely at them. 

"Good morning boys." Jisung giggles sitting up. 

"Hyunjin hyung and Minho hyung are watching cartoons in the living room." Seungmin informs the adults. 

"Guess thats my cue to go make breakfast." Chan laughs standing up. 

"I'll make the bed, grab Jihan and meet you out there." Jisung says. 

Chan nods before leaving the room with the boys and heading to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks I know don’t kill me. But I’m already working on the next part hopefully it’ll be up before the end of March.


End file.
